booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Player
A Player is an entity and client in the game that can be controlled through the user's device controls. The Player is also usually the most dangerous, intelligent, and most seen mob in game. Like any normal Roblox Game, in Booga Booga, players can interact with other players via Chat, Buildings, Fighting, and possibly teaming up. Appearance When looking at a player, looks may differ, as every player has the option to choose what their Gender, Skin Color, Type of Hair, what face they would have, plus cosmetics. Players may also have different Tribe Clothing, different armor, and different hats. So there is lots of combinations for a player to look like. However, it is quite easy to find a duplicate if you don't count the armor and they don't have a Cosmetic Hat on. The default look of the player is like the Barbarian, but with the default Roblox smile. Drops * 2 Raw Meat Unique Skills Players can do things that in-game entity's can't. Some examples would be how players have the ability to build structures, and they can also choose what armor, weapons, and tools they have. Players also can chat with each other, and entity's in-game don't have any communication function, making players able to form teams and possibly make enemies. Players can also give items to each other, and normal mobs can't give items (the only item-related thing a mob could do was the Scavenger Ant picking up a Shelly, but they can't use the Shelly to their advantage). Lastly, a important skill players have is to make items, which can prove useful, with some obvious ones are making tools and weapons. Personality/AI In truth, players don't have a set AI, but some moves are predictable in certain situations, a prime example being if two PvP players were fighting, they would be blocking off each other with walls. However, how they act in certain situations are just prime to what the player chooses. Nobody in-game would have a set AI, they would just act in the way they choose. However, you can set an AI by friending (or whatever your situation is) certain people that have similar or (rarely) the exact same personality. Disadvantages All players can have a few disadvantages, and here are some listed, and normal mobs (like a Lurky Boi) will be able to counter/have these advantages over normal players : * Players cannot attack without a weapon, especially after respawning, an example would be how a Lurky Boi can attack even though it doesn't have any type of weapon, and it can attack the second it respawns. * Players cannot increase their max health, a example would be how a Goldy Boi has alot more health then a normal player. * Players are unable to increase their walk speed (the only exception is Water Walker and hackers), however mobs are also unable to do this, but some have a faster walk/swim (in case of Lurky/Gold Boi's and Banto's) speed. And Will Be Frozen If Game Picks Up Their Movements As Hacking. So as you can see, these can prove destructive in (again) certain situations. Impact Certain players can impact how you work/act. An example would be if a random person told you to mine the Ancient Tree, you would probably say no, but if a Tribe Leader/Best Friend told a player to do this, they have a higher chance of accepting. A Youtuber could also affect how you act, as most fans wouldn't dare or even try killing their favorite or just a normal Youtuber. Advantages (if used) Players could uniquely manipulate or use some things in a cool/clever way to get there way, or do something easier/faster. * Manipulating Chat : Players could easily say something in chat to scare someone, or to make them believe a false thing, making a player easily do something in a easier way. Players could also manipulate the chat by other people's messages. A example would be if a player said "Go Here!" or "I am here at (location)" a player could easily go there and kill them for loot. * Hacking : Even though it has a high chance of banning a player and you will easily be despised, a player could hack the game (or get scripts) to make lots of things MUCH easier (like speedhacking, insta-kill, etc.) Scamming : A player could easily get (Emeralds for example), if they scam someone. For example, a player would say "Give me your emeralds so i can craft you a Emerald Blade (if the player is lower level and can't craft the item.) and when the player got the item, they would leave the game with it without giving the other player the Emerald Blade. However, this can earn the scammer a bad reputation. Triva the player hits items/entities (if clicked at maximum speed) 1hits/0.5sCategory:Mobs Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Humanoid Category:Incomplete Page Category:Guide Category:Tips